


My Only Sunshine

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Depression, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: It's not uncommon for people to wear multiple masks and it's no exception for Hagumi.





	My Only Sunshine

Hagumi stared at the ceiling of her room as she quietly listened to her phone buzzing nearby. Another restless night , but at this point , the orange haired girl was all too used to it. Then she tossed her body to the side , in attempt to get some rest while trying her best to ignore the constant whispers in her brain. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted away until she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Hagumi just sighed and froze a bit once she heard footsteps coming near the her room. 

Scared ,she immediately pretended to be asleep , but in the end it was fruitless. Hagumi let out a welp as she felt hands gripped onto her throat tightly, trying to cut off any oxygen from getting to her lungs. She opened her eyes and saw it was her mother... The least person she wanted to see. The anger in her eyes was so intense that it made the younger girl look away. After what felt like forever, eventually the older woman let's her go and walked away like nothing happened. She took several deep breaths , trying to gain back as much as she could.

Tears ticked down her cheeks as she rubbed her sore throat, still feeling the woman's fingers. What did she do to deserve this? From her own mother at that! She smiled slightly as she chuckled quietly. Of course she knew why. Why does she even tried to deny it? She'll never be like her older brother. She'll never be the girl they have always wanted. Like her mother always told her, she's just wasting precious oxygen and space. When she was somewhat better, she climbed out of bed and looked under her bed for something. 

Once her eyes located a shoebox and pulled out of it's hiding spot before removing it's cover. Inside was filled bandages of many kind and as well as a couple of blades. Some of them were stained with red. It didn't take her long to pick one out and lifted her shirt.

She hates doing this, but she couldn't help it. It was the only pain she could control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been studying this stuff for a while now and decided to creating a story with things I learned. It's not perfect or the best thing in the world, but I'm mainly using this to learn.


End file.
